The present invention relates to a wiring construction of a control switch controlling a ceiling fan, and more particularly to a wiring construction which arranges the connections between the elements systematically on a printed circuit board.
In the conventional control switch, the connections between the elements are achieved by a plurality of connective wires, and as a result, the connective wires are always becoming entangled with each other. With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown an electrical schematic diagram of a commonly used control switch. The control switch is made up of a reverse switch 40, a condenser 30, and a speed selecting switch 50. The reverse switch 40 is coupled to a power source, for example an A.C. 120 V/60 HZ power source, and to the main winding 21 respectively for changing the polarity of the electrical power supplied to the main winding 21 so as to make the motor reversely rotate. The condenser 30 is connected to one power line 11 and to one end of the auxiliary winding 22 of the drive motor respectively. The speed selecting switch 50 is connected to the other power line 12, the other end of the auxiliary winding 22, and to two tappings of the auxiliary winding 22 respectively for selecting different turns of the auxiliary winding 21 to couple to the power source, so that different speeds of rotation can be selected for the motor. The connections between the above-mentioned elements are achieved by the connective wires 11 to 19. Accordingly, it is highly inconvenient to assemble, inspect, and repair the control switch. Nevertheless, as was known to the inventor, no resolution has been proposed in the past. Therefore, for resolving this problem, the present invention proposes that the connections be arranged systematically on a printed circuit board.